Television and other media consumption devices provide a source of communication for government officials to provide emergency alerts and information. Most emergency alerts pertain to a specific geographic location. However, viewers may receive emergency alerts that do not apply to them due to the size of television viewing areas which may not correspond to the geographic location of the alert.
Emergency alerts include information that is desirable to disseminate to the public quickly and clearly. Providing information in a form that is more readily understood by a viewer can be beneficial in protecting public safety.